


October 22nd, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Poor York is under the weather.
South is thrilled.





	

“Oh my god, you lost your voice? You can’t talk?”

York sat at his desk, eyes narrowed to sits, looking thoroughly miserable. North sat next to him, biting back a smile. South was positively gleeful. 

“Like, at all?”

York screwed up his face at her and responded, but the words came out whisper weak. South folded her hands as though in prayer. “It is going to be SO quiet. So fucking quiet. I call dibs on York as a partner!” 

York leaned closer to her, smiled and raised his eyebrows. South rolled her eyes. “Funny how even when you can’t say anything, that I still want to tell you to shut up.”


End file.
